1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gearshift mechanism. In particular, this novel gearshift mechanism features gearshift lock protection and failure reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles have at least two gear ranges, which are the forward range and the reverse range. Moreover, they have the neutral range and the parking range. An over-sand vehicle has fewer gear ranges, namely, forward range, normal range and reverse range. The gearshift must be shifted to the forward range while the over-sand vehicle is running forward. Damage to the gearbox occurs when the gear is shifted from the forward range to the reverse range suddenly. This may happen either when the vehicle is moving on a bumpy road or when the driver is performing unconventional motions and thus accidentally touches the gearshift lever. Moreover, if this accidental gearshift occurs in a vehicle with a plurality of forward gear ranges such as high speed forward range, middle speed forward range and low speed forward range, the gear goes through rapidly shifts among forward ranges of different speeds. The unpredictable gear shifts also cause damage to the gearbox.